Lord of the Thundercats Bride
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Things on new Thundera are going smoothly. Lion-o is now twenty one and must choose a bride. Which of the four lion noble ladies will he choose? Who is the right one?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Life on new Thundera was very nice. Lion-o was enjoying himself. Because tomorrow was his twenty first birthday. He wondered what he could do on such a grand day. Lion-o was in bed sleeping.

"They should be coming soon, and we must wake up Lion-o we need to get him ready," Panthro said.

"You're right," Cheetara said.

"After this is the day he starts courting the available noble ladies and chooses a bride." Tygra said.

"We know that," Cheetara said. "Much has change in the year since we came here and now Lion-o is twenty one and now ready to pick a bride." she said.

"I hope Ocalo and Catlina are doing okay on Third earth," Wilykat said.

"I know they are and we have other things to worry about," Bengali said.

"Yes we do," Pumyra said.

"We better wake up Lion-o," Panthro said.

"Yes indeed," Tygra said. They went into Lion-o's room and saw him fast asleep. "Lion-o wake up," Tygra said.

"Did I oversleep?" Lion-o asked sitting up.

"No, it's an hour till first light," Panthro said.

"Then why am I being woken up?' Lion-o asked.

"Because you need to get ready," Tygra said.

"Ready for what?" Lion-o asked.

"There is some important company coming to see you and you must look your best," Panthro said.

"Okay," Lion-o said getting out of bed.

Lion-o was taken to shower and started to wash. "So what is this important company? Why are they coming?" Lion-o asked.

"They are the lion noble ladies that are your age," Panthro said.

"I see," Lion-o said. "Why are they coming to meet me?" he asked.

"Because today is your twenty first birthday and you have come of age, to make a very important decision," Tygra said.

"What decision is that and how does it involve the noble ladies?" Lion-o asked.

"Because when the lord of the Thundercats turns twenty one he must meet and get to know all the available lion noble ladies and then pick one to be wed in holy matrimony," Tygra said.

"Wed in holy matrimony!?" Lion-o said almost slipping. "You mean I have to get married?" he said.

"Yes, as lord of the Thundercats and the king of Thundera you need to find a wife, and then there will be an heir next in line to be lord or lady of the Thundercats," Panthro said.

"How do I pick, which one is the right one? How can I marry a girl I haven't met let alone didn't love?" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o calm down there are four to choose from and you will get to know all four of these ladies and then marry the one you choose, it's all up to you," Tygra said.

"That makes me feel a little better," Lion-o said.

"Good, now remember, you want to look your best and make a good first impression because those noble ladies will do the same to make a good impression on you," Tygra said.

"I understand," Lion-o said.

"They will be here soon so we have to finish getting you ready," Panthro said.

After showering Lion-o was dressing in nice clothes and brushed his teeth and hair. "There you're ready." Tygra said.

"Good thing too the noble ladies will be here any minute." Panthro said.

"Okay, I am ready to get to know them," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o made it to the command center. "You look great Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

"The noble ladies will be here any minute it's a good thing you are ready," Pumyra said.

"Speaking of the noble ladies here they come now," Wilykit said.

"Wow all four them look very different for lions." Wilykat said.

"Keep in mind Lion-o must chose one of them to marry." Bengali said.

"How do I know who is the right one?" Lion-o asked.

"You must trust your heart on that one Lion-o," Lynx-o said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

The lion noble ladies came in. "Nice to meet all of you, I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"I am Valtina of the black mane family," Valtina said.

"I am Catrina of the blonde mane family," Catrina said.

"I am Tanali of the brown mane family," Tanali said.

"I am Liosia of the white lion family," Liosia said.

"Well I will be happy to get to know all of you," Lion-o said.

"Now Lion-o you will be spending one on one time with each of the ladies for three months and then you will chose," Tygra said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"I should be first," Valtina said. "Then I know I will be picked for sure," she said.

"Now Valtina you don't know that," Tanali said.

"Yes Lion-o will pick whoever he wants," Catrina said.

"And any of us have a good chance of being picked," Liosia said.

"Yes I could pick any of you, so it doesn't matter what order you go in," Lion-o said. "Since Valtina wants to go first she'll be first," he said.

"I will go second," Catrina said.

"I'll go third," Tanali said.

"I will go last," Liosia said.

"Good now that is settled, let me show all of you around cat's lair and where you are going to stay," Lion-o said. "follow me," he said.

The lionesses followed Lion-o around cat's lair. It sure was interesting to see all the rooms there. Then it came time for dinner since Valtina was going first she was going to sit next to Lion-o for the remainder of the day and spend the day with him the next day.

Lion-o was now ready to get to know the available noble ladies.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o spent the whole day with Valtina. He was starting to think that Valtina was a self centered and little spoiled.

The next day he was spending the day with Catrina. Catrina was nice enough but she was a little bit focused on her studies.

When Lion-o spent the day with Tanali she seemed a little bit like she was too mellow.

Finally when he spent the day with Liosia he felt like he could really have girl he could talk too. He and Liosia spent most of the day talking about things they liked and things they didn't like. They also talked about the things they saw and told each other about themselves. Lion-o and Liosia felt very happy to have someone special to talk to. They felt like they had a connection.

Lion-o was amazed by Liosia. She was the one he made a connection with.

It had only been three months. Lion-o knew who he wanted to be his bride. "I made my decision, bring the noble ladies in," Lion-o said.

All the girls were lined up and ready for Lion-o's decision.

"We are ready Lion-o," Tanali said.

"Make your choice and I am sure it's me," Valtina said.

"Tell us your decision Lion-o," Catrina said.

"Whichever one of us you want I hope it makes you happy," Liosia said.

"I know who I want to be my bride," Lion-o said. "I chose Liosia," he said.

"WHAT HER?!" Valtina said.

"I love Liosia," Lion-o said.

"I love you too Lion-o," Liosia said hugging him.

The planning for the wedding had begun.

Liosia's family was so happy about this. "Oh our daughter is going to be lady of the Thundercats," her mother said.

"Yes, we hope you will be happy," her father said.

"I am excited." Liosia said.

"You should be," her parents said.

The wedding day came. Lion-o and Liosia were standing at the altar. "Lion-o, do you take Liosia as your wife, and lady of the Thundercats to honor, protect and love her as long as you both shall live?' the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband and lord of the Thundercats to honor, obey and love him as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said. "you may kiss the bride," he said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed.

"May I present to you the lord and lady of the Thundercats," the preacher said.

All of the Thunderians cheered.

Lion-o and Liosia left on their honeymoon and everyone bid them farewell.

To be continued.


End file.
